


Prison Life

by lucky_clover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Love, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucky_clover/pseuds/lucky_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin works for the government, hes a powerful man most people wouldn't want to mess with. He's assigned a mission to infiltrate a prison, to obtain some information his target Levi. Is Levi who Erwin thinks he is? What methods will Erwin sink to to obtain the information he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you Arive at your new home

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to do a prision fic ever since i read this really good prision yaoi manga, will probs be a bit twisted there will be violence and stuff. Not sure what sort of relationship Erwin are going to have but its going to be a bit crazy i'm sure. If its not your cup of tea don't read.

Erwin was no fool he was one of the top agents for the government for some time, he had worked his way up step by step.

The journey had been far from easy.

He was someone who worked in the shadows doing the things someone in the spotlight could never get away with.

He was simply put the man who did the government's dirty work.

Erwin made all traces of people disappear overnight, he infiltrated gangs and once he had obtained enough information he destroyed them.

His strongest weapon was information, he next strongest were well actually weapons his car was packed with guns and various other 'interesting' things.

He had a very high security Clearance and no government official would dare get on his bad side, he was the man who could make anyone disappear after all.

If Erwin wanted he could easily have obtained a higher position that had no fieldwork, but he liked the challenge involved in his current job.

It was exciting, challenging and risky.

That's what excited Erwin about it, he'd been called crazy by other agents but their simple minds could never comprehend the way his mind worked.

Erwin had to, quite frequently explain things to these people, explain why his plans would work in simple terms. partners were always a hindrance to him, he didn't like babysitting idiots who oh so clearly have a death wish.

The kind of men who wanted to play with the big boys, but hadn't put in enough work to really be on the playing field.

So when he was assigned a mission to infiltrate a maxim security person to obtain some very valuable information, a solo mission he had accepted it gladly.

He worked best alone, he had yet to find a partner who matched him in skill or intellect.

Erwin was simply the best at what he did, that was fact not influenced by his own ego.

He had yet to meet any man or women who could beat him at his own game.

So here he was being led into prison in handcuffs with the rest of the new prisoners.

Erwin wasn't frightened in the least at the catcalls and whistles as he and the new inmates were led into the yard.

There leering faces pressed up against the fence eyes full of a twisted kind of hunger.

These men were animals locked up in a cage, society's rubbish all shoved in one place.

They were men that Erwin could eat for breakfast.

He had no respect for such men, they were pawns, stupid men who had been caught.

If you were gonna be a criminal, at least be a good one, and getting caught clearly exposed how useless you truly were.

Of coerce that being said there were a few men here who had skills, but had been caught because of simple mistake.

The ones pressed up against the fence, showed no visible signs of intellect however.

They were savages relying on brute strength alone.

The prison warden Pixis eyed Erwin, as he took in the new prisoners.

He was in on the plan but had explained from the start he would not give Erwin any special treatment, telling them that he could not afford to look weak in front of these men.

Erwin hardly blame him, such animals could probably smell fear.

He was here to obtain the information he needed, and exit quickly.

He would uses any means necessary to wrangle the information out of them.

Erwin already knew the target's name.

Levi.


	2. Savage lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levis Pov, lots of violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Its taken me a while cause i keep having ideas so i have five different storys i'm writing which is incredibly stupid of me. There is violence so like be wary of that i'm not really sure how bad it is but yeah.

Levi was keeping his head down at this prison, he had got caught intentionally, he needed some information from a prison inmate.

Being Japanese left him with few allies, and for some reason that combined with the fact he was short and young meant target to these animals.

They wanted to rape him.

So instead of spending his time gathering the information he needed, he was spending it trying to look after his own arse.

See the problem was, beating up one group meant other groups just wanted him for the challenge, for every man he beat up some other idiot got the idea they could take Levi.

So Levi slept with one eye open, he was strong but he did need some sleep to function.

At this rate he was eventually going to reach the point where he could no longer defend himself, he liked being clean but he tried to reduce the number of showers he had because that was the time most of them would attack.

Still being constantly on watch was better than giving them the opportunity to do that, he would rather die than be dirtied by such men.

Levi missed the outside there he would kill a man who even thought about doing that to him, there he had real power, here the guards watched your every move, and Levi didn't want to draw attention to himself, murder would certainly do that.

So the sooner he got the information the sooner he got out.

Levi was heading to the shower he couldn't stand not being clean, but he had tried so hard to avoid going there in case he was attacked, he decided to pick the least busy time and just roll with it.

He got the feeling someone was watching him but he shook it off as paranoia.

Hoping luck would be in his favor for once, he quietly entered the stall, turning the shower on.

As he showered he heard muffled voices, they were trying to be quiet but Levi knew they were up to something.

Sighing at the fact he wouldn't get to finished his shower he grabbed his clothes and shoes shoving them on but leaving the shower head on so the group of men wouldn't get suspicious.

They entered the showering room, they were loud like elephants pretending to be mice, their thumping footsteps easily heard.

Levi was ready for them the showering room was empty, any men previously there had probably been told to leave by the group.

Levi waited at the side of the stall so they wouldn't see him when they entered.

“You go in” whispered a man.

“No you! I heard the last guy that tried ended up with three broken fingers and a broken nose.” The second man replied.

Levi mentally sighed, this group was weaker than the last this was going to be god damn easy, even in his weakened state.

“Why are we doing this again” the first voice questioned, the man had probably been coerced into helping his friends 'take down' Levi, he would feel sorry for him but the man had already chosen his fate.

Levi didn't show weakness, or mercy, to do so was inexcusable.

“ Oh shut up you chickens i'll go in” said a third voice.

The man entered, his faced was warped with a dark lust, he was confused as to why he couldn't see his 'prey'. 

Levi grabbed him smashing his head into the concrete, the man fell to his knees clutching his head as he screamed out in pain. The blood dripping from his head was washing down the drain.

Levi loved that, easy cleanup was always a plus.

“Oh man let's get out of here!” said the first voice to the second Levi wasn't about to let them get away that easily oh no they were going to pay.

Levi kicked the groaning man in the stomach for good measure.

Levi leaped out of the stall and, grabbed the second man putting him in a choke hold and squeezing the goddamn life out of him. When the man was in tears and begging he let him go breaking the man's fingers on his right hand as he stepped on them.

He then stepped over him as he looked for the first man.

Damn it Levi snarled, the first man wasn't in the showering room, Levi would have to hunt him down.

Levi exited the showering room searching for the man, brushing past some inmates, Levi heard the man whimpering for his mother under the stairs.

Levi approached carefully, grabbed the terrified man and punched, and kicked the ever loving shit out of him. Aiming for everywhere that would hurt.

“Please I'm sorry please stop!” the man pleaded.

“You shouldn't have messed with me” Levi growled at kicked the man one last time in his groin.

When Levi finally calmed down from his blood lust he realizes he had drawn a crowd he glared up at them, and found his eyes meeting a pair of stunning blue ones.

Oh crap he definitely drawn attention to himself. That was his last thought before he past out obviously, he had been more exhausted than he thought he'd been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment it motivates me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment.


End file.
